


Отголоски прошлого

by InvidiaSaunder



Series: Doomrauder [11]
Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom: Eternal
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Заказ для Gav по пейрингу #Doomrauder
Relationships: Marauder/Doom Slayer
Series: Doomrauder [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976530
Kudos: 2





	Отголоски прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gav/gifts).



\- Что ж, теперь ты мне равен.  
Тихий, несколько хриплый, но чистый и искренний смех нарушает тишину, и Палач не сдерживает кривой улыбки, реагируя на произнесенное своим новоявленным братом. Примятая тяжелыми телами трава отзывалась едва уловимым ароматом в ответ на столь грубое вторжение – все вокруг сохраняло отголоски недавней битвы, в которой оба существа мерялись своими силами, не для смерти, но совместной жизни и единения. Прозрачный, холодный воздух гор так разительно отличался от того нестерпимого смрада Преисподней, все еще преследовавшего в неспокойных снах, что морпех не сразу осознает, как к нему обращается собеседник: Ровно до тех пор, когда последний, по-видимому устав пытаться привлечь к себе внимание, не валит спиной на прохладную землю, нависая сверху с самодовольной, но абсолютно беззлобной ухмылкой. Этот изгиб едва заметных губ перечеркивал собой все пережитые ужасы, становясь единственным стимулом продолжать бороться за свое тяжелое, но нужное кому-то существование.  
\-----------------------------------------------

\- Я считал тебя равным!  
Отчаяние и ненависть в чужом голосе ранит сильнее смысла услышанных слов, некогда горячо любимых, а теперь горьких, словно полынь. Не позволяя себе поддасться обуревавшим его чувствам, Палач стискивал зубы до ощутимого нытья в напряженной челюсти и сражался молча, непримиримо, против того, кто еще несколькими днями назад с нежностью обнимал об открытую за счет особенностей аргентской брони спину, демонстрируя свое бесконечное принятие и такую же искреннюю, как вера северного народа, любовь. Те былые времена канули в лету, оставив после себя лишь непонимание, почему все случилось так, что судьба вновь забирает даже мимолетный шанс на покой и человеческое счастье. Сейчас же чужие глаза не выражали ничего, кроме разочарования. Разочарования в том, что иноземный любовник не принял его священные взгляды, что не встал на праведную, по мнению Ночного Стража, сторону, оставшись таким же упрямым зацикленным глупцом, каким и заявился на древние земли Тарас Набада. Что оказался презренным предателем для того, кто так сильно и слепо любил.  
Сжать оружие. Найти слабое место в обороне противника.  
Посмотреть в глаза.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Очередной демон, новое чудовище, что отталкивало одним своим видом, степенно выходил из алого портала, не сводя такого же прожигающего взгляда насквозь. Он что-то говорил – Палач не осознавал произнесенных слов, однако легко считывал рассерженную и задетую за живое будто бы в обиде интонацию, которая лишь отдаленно придавала сходство с чем-то живым, человеческим. Чем-то, чем эта тварь никогда не могла являться. Не желая вникать в смысл услышанного, Солдат Рока вскидывает тяжелый, модифицированный дробовик и направляет дуло промеж нижней пары рогов, намереваясь выпустить заряд дроби прямо в изуродованное лицо, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с незваным гостем и перейти к дальнейшей зачистке территории, как и требовалось от него самими Богами, игравшими в свои несомненно увлекательные, но так же невыносимо жестокие игры чужими судьбами, на шахматной доске которых даже он, священный воитель рода человеческого, оставался лишь одной из пешек.  
Сжать оружие. Найти слабое место в обороне противника.  
Посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Ты никогда не был мне равным.  
Фраза, сказанная полным презрения и ярости голосом, заставляет вздрогнуть и впервые присмотреться к сопернику, не торопясь нанести решающий удар. Внешне, демон ничем не отличался от остальных адских тварей, но под всей гротескностью извращенного порчей образа скрывалось единственное существо, что могло произнести эти горькие, но слишком, слишком знакомые слова – то последнее, что оставалось после былой потери, и по чему Палач скучал, не только не признаваясь себе, но и трепетно сохраняя боль под безучастной маской.  
Человек шагает навстречу замершему в ожидании чужой атаки монстру и произносит то, что повлекло за собой чужую дрожь и резкий звон упавшей секиры об каменный пол.  
Одно слово. Одно имя.  
Его забытое имя.  
\------------------------------------------------

Руки, что некогда сжимали смертоносный топор, милостиво подаренный жрецами Деага в честь вступления в Орден Ночных Стражей, ныне цеплялись за чужие плечи с тем же упорством и затаенным отчаянием, будто бы заранее знали беспроигрышный исход битвы, но все еще пытались сохранить это мимолетное ощущение неизвестности: кто победит в новой схватке? Неужели снова он? Или судьба, даруемая кем-то, стоящим даже выше самих Творцов, все же услышит безгласные мольбы и подаст первое, на его памяти, поражение. Сжимая коленями чужие бедра, уже не безымянный солдат, но бывший воин Аргента яростно двигался, не желая так скоро прекращать то единственное умение, что он сохранил за эти долгие годы – сражаться. Сражаться до крови и слез, стекавших по лицу от чрезмерно резкого темпа и заботливо вытираемых оппонентом – потерянным любовником – целью, упрямо поджимать губы, не позволяя себе застонать даже сквозь поцелуй, осторожно, но настойчиво взятый тем же. Время, проведенное в мире, где нет и никогда не было любви, оставило отпечаток подобно грязному пятну, и теперь Палач не мог сполна расслабиться даже в столь деликатном положении, несмотря на все усилия, что старался приложить рогатый Страж напротив. Тот же, казалось, и вовсе не замечал бушевавшие эмоции внутри некогда утерянного, но теперь вновь обретенного брата, крепко цепляясь обеими руками в дрожащие бедра вплоть до проступивших на загорелой коже следов, которые еще не скоро сойдут после свершенного акта близости. Наслаждаясь этим странным противоречием, демон хищно вылизывал наиболее заметные шрамы, словно такими прикосновениями вызывал вновь смутные фантомные воспоминания о том, как был получен каждый. Эта сладкая боль и острое, щемящее чувство пережитой потери смешались в один ядовитый коктейль, который и провоцировал двигаться навстречу, прижимаясь тело к телу, будто бы продолжая бессмысленный бой, после которого непременно настанет мимолетное принятие.  
Мародёр хрипло рычит в примитивном удовольствии и его глаза загораются озадаченным огнем, когда человек впервые за долгое время их знакомства вдруг сам подается вперед и накрывает острые клыки своеобразным поцелуем, в ходе которого к тому же и опускает одну из ладоней на впалую, почти что отсутствующую щеку, поглаживая в абсурдном подобии несвоевременной ласки. Жест, столь нелепый и неожиданный, оказывается принятым со стороны падшего Стража, и вот уже раздается тихий стон, пускай и приглушенный от соприкосновения челюстей, однако от этого не менее искренний и жадно проглоченный демоном, чтобы своей порочной нежностью вызвать его еще, и еще много раз после.  
Сжать крепкие плечи. Найти чувствительное место в естестве любовника.  
Посмотреть в глаза.


End file.
